This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Aluminium scrap is usually crushed. Impurities can then be sorted out or separations or sorting of non-metallic or foreign-metal elements can be performed. Generally, it is also possible to sort aluminium scrap if the scrap materials can be distinguished from one another by their metallic composition and/or their measurable large difference in density. For example, alloys with an elevated zinc, copper, iron or lead content can be easily identified. If the differences in density are small, sorting will be inaccurate.
In the domain of industrial recycling of aluminum scrap, considerable bulk streams occur, which may be in a range of several tons per hour. It is not possible at present to sort aluminum scrap in any way wanted. For example, alloy mixtures of alloys in groups 5000 and 6000 cannot be separated from one another.